The Chosen
by Im In Love WithThe Phantom
Summary: Just like Hunger Games with a twist in my own way. tried not to copy too much of Suzanne Collins. Hope you like it . read and review.
1. The Choice

The Chosen

Chapter 1

The Choice

My name is Kara Jasper and I am a Chosen. Being Chosen is a big thing in the 15 Colonies. There were 16 Colonies but five years before it was wiped out with a deadly disease. After that this time the Kingdom, our protectors, created the Choosing Games. Now each colony has to send a boy and girl 10-16 into an arena to fight till death.

I wake up on my cold bed gold light is filtering through the window. It always is. Here in Colony 11 that's all the light we have. Colony 11 is all about agriculture. We produce all the food except grain, that's Colony 9. Today is the day of choice. We all have to report to the center of our cities and see who is chosen. I got up out of my small bed and looked at my gray walls. All that was in my room was my bed, a desk, dresser, and one bookshelf full of books that explained how and what to plant at what times except one. When I was a little girl the rules weren't as strict. We were allowed one book of nursery rhymes for the children. But that was not long ago. My 10th birthday was a week ago. I am now old enough to be in the choosing.

As I took my shower my mother put a nice gray dress that matched my eyes. My eyes are rare. Most people have a nice golden brown but mine are just plain gray. It is common to see them in a passing traveler from Colony 12 but not in Colony 11. After I put the gray dress on my older sister, Ker, who is now 17, does my hair in a nice and tight bun. When I'm not looking she slips a barrette shaped like a perfect sun flower. I twirl at her command and then we head to the kitchen where mother is preparing our lunch. We sat down and ate silently. It was only us girls in our family but sometimes my father drops in. He is very busy being the Colony Representative in the Kingdom. Every Colony gets a Rep, as we call them; they go to the Kingdom and debate about problems in the Colonies. This was a day he was going to be home but after the Choosing. I help clear off the table and go sit on our couch. I turn on the projector we use as a T.V. and tried to watch news. "What do you expect this year in the Choosing Ali?" asked Kolin Greens, the most famous T.V. reporter that ever lived. He has done all the ceremonies since I could remember. "I don't know Kolin but I think some of the Chosen will come out fighting. Remember this is only my opinion." said Ali Corce. After that I turn off the T.V. and go to find something else to do until 2 o'clock. I go back into my room and look around. I go to my bookshelf and take down the little book of nursery rhymes. As I look through it I see a small slip of paper. I took it out and read the inscription on it and it said," Kara I love you and don't forget it. You are my baby and always will be. Don't be scared about the Choosing. Nothing will happen. Love, Dad." Ad I read it I thought," must be some random piece of paper nothing more Ill forget what is says that is what I will do." I crumple up the paper and left my room. It was 1:30 by the time I got back to the living room. My mother and sister were getting their coats on. Mine was on the back of sofa. I quickly slip it on and follow my family to our silver car.

As we got to the Center we checked in and got in our spots. I found my way to the 10 year old spot which only had a few girls in it. As more people filled in I felt cramped even in the big 10 year old pen. Pretty soon I hear the 2 o'clock bells in the church on a hill and the stage lights up. There were four chairs on the stage all of them were filled. One was for the Mayor, my dad, the Essi, and the Elder. The Essi stood up and said into the microphone," Welcome to another year's Choosing. We are so glad so see all of Colony 11 in one place once again. I am Marci Ware and I will personally escort your son or daughter to the Kingdom. Now let us get started." She made her way to the rotating cylinder full of girl's names. I know my name is in there somewhere. Marci puts her hand in and pulls out the slip of paper. She made her way back to the microphone and unfolded the slip. "Kara Jasper." She says. I make my way up to the stage and looked down. I could feel everyone "booing" in their own head that a little 10 year old got picked and will never win. "What a lovely little girl you are." Marci says pinching my cheek. "Good thing I didn't bite off one of your fingers." I thought. Marci went over to the boy's cylinder and reached in she made her way to the mic once again. "Helm Gordan." The boy made his way to the stage. He had the original brown hair and gold eyes like everyone else in Colony11 except me. "Well shake hands you two." Marci said getting impatient. He reaches forward first and I soon follow. We shake our clasped hands once then let go. "Now a word from the Rep." Marci points to two new chairs on the stage and we sit down. My father gets up and starts speaking," today I a very special day. Now that we have our Chosen they will get to train and try to win the Choosing Games. On the other hand….." I start to tone my father out because he will go on and on about problems in other colonies.

After about a half hour my dad introduces our Elder. She is not that old maybe twenty. She gets up shakes my father's hand and went to the mic. "Looks like I will have it easy this year. By the way if you don't know me I'm the only Survivor of the games. My name is Kosette Fallen and I won the first Choosing Games at fifteen. I will train you children and make them winners. Maybe?" She speaks for another five minutes and Marci stands back up. "Thank you for coming. The Chosen will have one more night at home then bright and early the next morning they must say goodbye." The stage went black and they Helm and me out of a back exit to go home.

I found my broken family in the crowd we headed home to eat our dinner and watch the recaps of the Choosing.


	2. The Recaps

Chapter 2

Recaps

I sit on the couch with Ker beside me on my right and my mother on the left to watch the recaps and take notes on what our fellow Chosen could do. The recaps start with the Kingdom's sign and little theme song, I like to call it. They first announce the Essi and then the Chosen. I write every name, ages, colony, and skill with a question mark.

**Colony 1: Blanca, Blanco**

**Skills: strength both of them?**

**Colony 2: Pala, Paul**

**Skills: weapons?**

**Colony 3: Renny, Jay**

**Skills: technology?**

**Colony 4: Reef, Bubble**

**Skills: swimming and tridents**

**Colony 5: Dera, Gil**

**Skills: wires?**

**Colony 6: Bee, Deen**

**Skills: none?**

**Colony7: Adler, Oak**

**Skills: Axes**

**Colony 8: Breie, Jadon**

**Skills: none?**

**Colony9: Maya, Barley**

**Skills: none?**

**Colony10: Isabell, Diego**

**Skills: knives**

**Colony 11: me and Helm**

**Skills: scythes?**

**Colony 12: Lialac, Dememtry**

**Skills: mining?**

**Colony 13: Rosie, Derrick**

**Skills: mining?**

**Colony14: Polly, Dale**

**Skills: mining?**

**Colony15: Alisia, Dewy**

**Skills: explosions?**

i couldn't bear it. I was going to die. All of these kids against each other in an arena. I ran out of the room crying. Ker followed me. "Go away!" I yell.

"Kara listens. You can do this. You know you good at archery. Whenever there is a flock of quail in the fields you get every single one and get good money for It." she said. I nodded.

"I just need a bow." I say wiping away my tears.

"And Helm, well he is good at taking in all the bundles after a workday in the fields. So he is strong. Also both of you are good with a scythe. The Keepers might put one in there if you show them."


End file.
